chapitre yusako
by Eckarose
Summary: conan est rentrè dans sa vrai maison dans un ètat un criminel à dècouvert son identitè et la pièger yusako et la police l'aide à sortir du piége lequel il est prisonnier
1. Chapter 1

Eckarose cette fic m'appartient

résumer: Conan rentré dans sa vrai maison un jour d'école dans un état tout simplement parce que il été piège par un criminel qui à découvert son identité

Conan et Yusako appartient à Gosho Aoyama

chapitre Conan

je suis chemin de l'école message inconnu arriver à mon portable vient a moi à cette adresse ne viens pas photo de toi circuler auprès certaine personne je regarde autour de moi personne à part des voiture circuler je veut pas y aller mais le message étais clair je me suis arrêté chez moi déposez mes affaire récupérer mon sket de remplacement et me suis rendu à l'adresse je me sent stresser angoisser personne sait ou je suis visité tout en appelant personne répond nouveau message me dit monter je préparer mes chaussure au cas ou nouveau message me dit pas de chaussure à l'intérieur ou sont tes bonne manière je dit mon portable salaud j'ai aucune envie de jouer nouveau message je vais devoir punir ces vilain mot de ta bouche pour un 6 je me sens observé je regarde autour personne ce sentiment d'être observé dur quelque jour j'essayer envoyer un message à mon meilleur ami bizarrement tout mes option sont bloquer je peut pas envoyer ni appeler un nouveau message bien essayé je Control tout ici dépêche de toi de monter et pour me montrer qu'il contrôle tout la porte les fenêtres ses verrouiller lumière éteinte il fais noir puis des couleur fluo briller dans le noir tous vers l'étage je du me résoudre à obéir je suis monter son chaussure j'allumer ma montre et monter à l'étage qui est entièrement allumé nouveau message enlève ta veste ceinture casquette vide tes poches l enlève ta montre je m'exécute mais je me sent tout nu sans mes gadget une fois c'est fais tout lumière s'éteint et la à nouveau couleur fluo mener à une pièce message me dit entre j'entre à peine je suis dans pièce la port c'est fermer destrier moi verrouiller à clef nouveau message me demande est tu prêt je cris pourquoi qui êtes vous message me dit à m appartenir qui est tu Shinichi Kudo ou Conan Edogawa attention au marché que je te propose je deviens pale je dis quel marché d'une voix tremblante nouveau message me dis tu nie pas toi es shinichi je lui dis pourquoi je nierai vous le savez deja quelle marcher que voulez vous qui êtes vous deux message le premier tu dois avoir ton idée le deuxième sache tout curieux se voit être punis et toi tu es désobéissante alors tu aura grosse punition lequel je punis shinichi ou Conan personnellement je préféré Conan je dis salaud montre vous nouveau message ne t'inquiète pas tu me verras mais avant regarde la lumière s'allumer je vu que je suis dans une chambre avec un lit et une robe de petite fille autour des photo de moi ma famille des enfants un mot tu m'offre ton corps ton secret va dans ma tombe tu refuse regarde le mur je regarde le mur un rétroprojecteur s'allume une mini vidéo de ma famille mes parent mes amis il meurent tous de différente façon nouveau message déshabille sauf ton slip et met la robe je lui non je suis pas une fille une deuxième vidéo mes amis qui sont à l'école je peut voir ma maîtresse leur faire la leçon et ma place est vide il zoome sur un nouveau de ma classe mignon il te ressemble me dit un message je me suis souvenue que les enfants m'ont dit il y un nouveau à l'école nouveau message si c'est pas toi c'est le nouveau rétrécit ou ta meilleur ami haibara fais ton choix ps la vidéo est direct est jolie ta lycéenne dommage qu'elle est karatéka elle serais délicieuse à sucer je cris assez laissez les tranquilles faite ce que voulez de moi ne touchez pas aux enfants et mes proche nouveau message la robe d'abord je retire mon short bleu je détache ma chemise verte je met la robe nouveau message sur le lit je monte sur le lit nouveau message attache les yeux et met le walkman à fond je m'exécute salopard je sent des mains sur mon visage et enlève le walkman de mes oreille je demande qui êtes vous il répond celui qui tu offre ton corps je lui salopard je vous retrouverai il rit bonne chance de me retrouver et je doute après ma punition tu es envie de mettre tes pied dans le monde des adultes Conan kun ou devrais je dire Conan chan il me dit couche toi nous allons commencer i je lui dit pourquoi moi il me dit tu très intelligent pour un 6 alors je t'ai suivis observé que tu es digne de moi alors je te prends en échange de mon silence si tu es gentille je serais doux tu m'insulte à nouveau je serais très méchant tu a le droit de te débattre de te défendre mais tu n'as pas droit aux gros mots désobéir nous somme d'accord Conan kun je répond aller vous faire quand j'es senti une main d'entre mes jambes me chuchote tu vraiment la manière forte je me suis sentir rougir mon esprit est clair il s'amuse quoi que je dise ou je ferais le résulta sera le même je suis pas idiot en m'obligeant à me séparer de mes gadget sil ma piégé pour me violer ben moi je décide de jouer aussi avec ses nerf il me parle cris dessus frappe je l'ignore j 'ai décidé de garder silence quand il me touche je le tape le griffe en espesrant d'avoir son ADN quand commencer à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche je me fais plaisir de lui mordre pour qu'il est douleur ça ma valu claque douloureuse mais je m'en fiche je décider tout ses actions je lui laisser mes marque de griffe de mes dents et tout ça avec sourire même ci c'est moi le perdant mais je veut que mes marques ne s'efface jamais de sa peau pour quand je le retrouver la preuve soit marquer sur lui quand il commencer à mettre sa main dans mon slip je pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire obstacle il bloqué mes main la je suis retrouver coincé sur ces jambes avec un couteau sous la gorge son autre main dans mon slip à jouer de mon sexe je me sent rougir j'ai du mal tenir mon sourire il me dit tu fais moins le malin Conan il me retourne il m'oblige de le sucer arrache mon slip il me doigte mon trou puis me donné fesse tout en mettant des objets me penetrant mon trou j'essaye de me Liberia après je sent que je suis nu devant lui ses main me caresse partout sa langue sur mon corps il me tape fort il est devenu très dur dans ma bouche il m oblige avaler maximum j'ai impression d'étouffer de ce manquer d'oxygène j'ai fermer mes yeux j'ai penser à ma famille et tous ceux que je veut tenir loin de lui de gin Apres avoir sucer il ma retourner ses main me caresse sa langue me lèche il me suce il met deux pince sur mes téton il fais tout ce qu'il veut refermer les yeux obliger mon esprit à ne pas regarder chaque contact je frisonne je tremble je sent ses main sa langue ses dent son sexe dans mon corps je prend des coup je sent des liquides couler dans mon bas il me dit oh Conan tu pourrais montre tes jolie yeux je pense mes yeux sont pour ceux que j'aime tout ce qu'il fais à mon corps me parais long après un certain temps il c'est lève il m'embrasser il me dit merci de ce jolie cadeau j luis salopard de pédophile je me vengerais il sourit avec plaisir je prendrais ceux que tu aime ta sœur ton frère tes cousin ta cousine je lui dit stop toucher pas ma famille il me caresse il me dit tu m'appartient personne ne te prend si je t'es permis ou la vidéo de Conan edogawa sur tout les téléphone messagerie je lui dit seulement vous touchez pas ma famille mes amis ni aux enfants je vous appartient il sourit il m'embrasse il me dit c'est d'accord maintenant tu va rentrer dire à kogoro moury œil pour œil signifie innocent contre innocent cet imbécile m'envoyer en prison pour un crime j'ai pas commis je tressaillit de savoir que c'est pour se venger de kogoro il me dit seul kogoro personne d'autre il me dit rentre chez toi je jouerais un autre jour je vais a mes occupation je fermer les yeux quelque min il étais partir moi j'ai ramasser mes vertement retourner chez moi j'ai mal je tremble et je suis enfuis de cette maison éviter le chemin avec camera une fois je suis réussit à retourner chez moi j'ai obtenir produit nettoyant ta peine je suis rentré dans ma chambre j(ai entendu du bruit je suis très mal je peut m'empêcher pensée deux possibilité le premier est l'un de mes parents ou eux responsable de mon cauchemar M.I.B dans les deux cas il tombe mal je suis épuisé j'ai mal je suis tremblant toujours je tiens à peine sur mes jambes la seule chose que je décide de faire c'est me cacher dans mon armoire je n'ai eu le temps laissant ma porte s'ouvrit laissant place à papa je me donne du mal pour lui cacher mes tremblement mais je sent que je vais m'évanouir d'une min mon cœur bat très fort j'a du mal à respire j'ai la nausée j'ai vomis dans ma poubelle au moment perdre connaissance papa ma ramassé dans ses bras musclé il m'appel shinchan je lui dis pardon papa tout deviens noir pendant un long moment je sait j'ai mal je me sent sale j'ai honte je suis tombé dans un piège mais je détesté savoir inconnu a des photo des vidéo de moi je sentais le piège la min j'ai reçus le message je me suis fais suivre piéger battu violer humilié tout ça parce que le père de ran envoyer un innocent en prison et plus injuste c'est toujours moi qui paye pour son père parce que je suis un enfant plus facile pour les criminelles de m'utiliser ran fiche leur la trouille avec son karaté je suis revenu à moi je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais chez agasa dans la chambre d'ami papa étais sortit je suis sure il va enquêter j'entend mon portable sonné je regarde c'est ran je décider d'ignorer son appel je pouvais sentir mes larmes couler je suis triste j'ai perdu ma meilleur amis la fille que j'aime ma vie ma liberté j'ai tout perdu le jour je suis devenue Conan et tout ça parce que je voulais être comme sherlock Holmes j'ai envoyer un message à Kids lui dire je voulais lui parler j'ai reçu un message pas du Kids non de celui qui ma violé il me dit c'est dommage que ton père soit au japon le pire jour de ta vie on aurais pus amuser plus longtemps mais avec lui au japon je me dois disparaître de ta vie ne t'inquiète pas je garde ton secret un deuxième message j'ai beaucoup apprécié faire l'amour pour ta première fois avec toi tu es si mignon troisième message il me dit dit leur bien c'est la faute de moury kogoro que Conan Edogawa à été violer toute façon tu pourras pas nier j'ai envoyer la vidéo a la police j dis salopard de lâche nouveau message j 'ai entendu tu préfère je dévoile la vérité de Conan Edogawa n'est qu'un imposteur n'oublis pas tu m'appartiens tu m'insulte et a dieu tes proches je l'insulte dans mes pensée nouveau message attente une réponse Conan dois je dévoiler ta vérité je lui non monsieur nouveau message maître tu m'appelle maître ou oncle jamais monsieur je lui répond jamais nouveau message mauvaise idée de me défier la tu va regretter cette décision je me sent pâlir plus se connard me tient si je lui désobéir il risque de s'en prendre à un innocent je sens la présence du Kids quand il est dans les parage je me suis lève mais je suis tomber il est clair que je suis faible la porte s'ouvre laissant paraître mon parrain suivi de ai et le nouveau mon parrain me dit Conan reste au lit je lui salle de bain maintenant vous m'emmenez ou je me débrouille tout seul ai me regarde elle me dit je crois que tu fais une grosse bêtise je luis dit la ferme c'est mon choix j'en marre de me sacrifier pour tout le monde de payer pour les 3 i dite ta ran Conan déménager chez se parents à l'étranger sur un ton glacial je regarde agasa il soupire il sait quand je dis une chose je le fais toujours il me ramasse je prend mon portable avec moi il me déposer dans la salle de bain je dit agasa ou est papa il me dit je ne sait pas il ma dit veiller sur mon fils je vais régler ça je pense pas étonnant il changé ses règle il connais mon père et sa réputation de détective ce qui m'inquiète c'est la réaction de papa si il vient a retrouver le coupable il est dangereux quand on touche ses enfants et je dit agasa ou est ma maman il me dit ta mère est au studio et ma sœur est ici il me dit shinichi qu'est qui t'es arrivé je reçus un message il me dit répond à la question penser salaud il écouté mes conversation nouveau message dois envoyer la vidéo sur le net je dit j'ai enlevé sur le chemin de l'école par ennemie de mouri qui me fais paye très cher pour se venger de moury agasa me dit il ta je lui dit rien j'ai enlever ma chemise pour glaiser paraître mes bleu sur mon torse les suçon rien qu voir mon corps marquer de son passage sur moi ma dégoûter j'ai pas empêcher mes larme couler sur mon visage je dit prof je suis toujours à payer des erreur du père des ran il ma battu violer parce que il a envoyer innocent en prison il veut moury sache tout ce que moi subit aujourd'hui' hui 'hui c'est de sa faute moi jamais je pourrais oublier ce cauchemar jamais je me pardonnerais si papa dépasser la limite pour moi s'il vous plais empêcher papa retrouver lui empêcher mon père faire une bêtisé je veut pass le perdre j'ai deja été punis suffisamment j'ai tout perdu de ma vie je veut pas perdre ma famille s'il vous plait je veut pas perdre ma famille c'est tout ce me reste sur ces mots je me suis effondre en larmes à genou pitié je veut pas perdre ma famille je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas les perdre ma carrière de détective abandonner mon enquête sur l'organisation sherlock Holmes j'abandonne j'arrête je veut juste rester avec ma famille mon parrain voulue réconforter je lui dit me touchez pas juste sortir dire à ran que je ne rentre plus jamais vivre avec elle et que je l'aime que je oubliais jamais il me dit shinichi je répond plus de shinichi plus de shinchan plus de Conan plus de kudo ils sont mort pour moi maintenant sortir dire à ran il me regarde tristement puis sortir nouveau message arrive me dit oh je te savais pas si sensible je lui dit fermer la vous m'avez pris beaucoup de ma vie de mes rêve je vous laisserai pas prendre ma famille à cause de vous l'organisation pourrais tuer tout le monde qui m'entoure vous ne savez qui il sont il sont dangereux plus dangereux que mon père je dois protéger les proche de Conan contre eux il n'ont rien avoir avec ces monstre je vivrais mes cauchemar sans me plaindre mes je refuse mes amis et ma famille devienne leur victimes qu'il tu tout ceux qui il veulent mes pas pas ma famille et mes amis rendez moi service disparaissez faite ce que voulez me contacter plus jamais vous pouvez m'humilier ou voulez mais ne me contacter plus si mon père découvre je lui est menti sur la vrai histoire il vous retrouveras et vous fera disparaître sans laissez trace et c'est la dernière chose que je veut si mon père vous retour je me tue je le ferrais j'ai plus rien à perdre nouveau message c'est pas notre contrat j'envoie mon portable il se casse je met mon portable sous l'eau je reflété mes lunette je dit Kids Kaito Kuroba Kenichi Kudo je regarde sa tête par le miroir il à perdu son poker un instant puis sourire agaçant il sait que je lis ses pensé et je sais qu'il lis mes pensé il s'approche de moi il dit tu me surprendra toujours petit frère je lui souris tristement je lui dit je peut compter sur toi grand frère il me dit je t'ai jamais laissé tomber je ne compte pas laisser mon jumeau et mon petit-frère régler cette histoire tout seul on s'en prend l'un de nous on s'est pris au deux il me dit mais d'abord tu te change et on se déplace avant reine karatéka viens nous trouver je sourcil il me sourit il me dit j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit au prof après une longue douche habillé coiffure identique a que mon grand frère nous somme allé 317 du troisième district arrivé dans sa maison cheminée violet blanc avec jardin équipe pour une famille jii me déposer dans la chambre de mon frère une fois seul avec mon frère à remarquer que je suis devenue nerveux en présence de jii et je suis habitué avec jii je l'ai remarquer quand le prof me porter dans sa salle de bain je verrais plus les adulte masculin de la même façon maintenant je suis assis sur le lit je remarque qu'il y a un deuxième lit je dit tu avais tout prévu ce qui explique pourquoi tu avais vêtement similaire il me dit tout non j'avais prévu d'abord de me débarrasser de maudite pierre après retrouver mon petit-frère je lui dit grand frère que vais je devenir que vais je faire mon frère c'est assis prêt de moi il me serre dans ses bras il me dit quoi ta forcer à faire c'est pas ta faute mes larmes tombe mon frère me dit plus rien nos sépara quand un de nous à des problème on le règle ensemble j'ai serrer mon frère je me suis mis à pleurer sur son pull violet il me laisse pleurer sa main caresse mon visage il me dit pleure petit-frère tu as besoin de te libérer de cette journée je pleure pendant un longs moment je me suis calmer mais je suis rester appuyer contre montre frère il me dit il nous faut un plan je dit un plan il me dit pour les enfants tu toi et moi on sait qu'il sont fouineur tu peut pas faire disparaître Conan comme ça je lui dit toi tu as eu une idée il me souris probable je lui dit grand frère fais attention il te connais mon frère me regarder il me connais dans ce cas on à une chance de le le piéger à notre tour de jouer pense pervers contre pervers mon frère est un pervers je sais que li mode pervers ça fais mal il me t'inquiète je ne ferai rien pour te mettre en danger faite il te faut un prénom et pour le nom il me dis Dakuro je lui dit Dakuro il me dit kuroba j'ai inverser mon nom de famille mon nom actuelle c 'est Yochi Dakuro je lui dit Toshi mon prénom c'est Toshi il sourie ça te va bien petit frère je lui dit c'est quoi l'histoire frangin il me dit ben disons j'ai un peu menti j'ai dit les parents dans un accident sont mort et je vis chez grand-père maman s'appelle Chiyono Kudo Dakuro papa s'appelle Taichii Dakuro je suis né 7 juillet on à vécu en France mais nous né au japon papa est japonais c'est le fils Takèchy Dakuro grand père maman est moitié française moitie japonnais comment est ton français je lui ça va je maîtrise je te rappelle je parle plusieurs langue dons le français l'anglais l'allemand le portugais l'italien l'espagnol et le japonnais il me dit moi je parle français le japonnais l'italien l'espagnol je suis bon en chimie ,informatique ,dessin,en sport sauf patinage je joue de la guitare piano batterie mais je suis très bon en musique histoire en maths il continue moi je me suis endormie sur mon frère quand il c'est rendu compte que je me suis endormie il ma replacé dans le lit et c'ètais éclipser silencieusement il m'a laissé un nounous tout doux avant de sortir peu plus tard mes cauchemar m'ont troublé je me suis réveiller avec les larmes et sensation d'avoir un vide je regarde dans la chambre mon frère dort dans son lit avec des écouteurs un nounous lapin les reflet de la lune sur son visage puis j'ai entendu un bébé pleurer dans la chambre à coté je jurer que c'est notre petite sœur et arrêter de pleuré depuis la naissance de ma sœur je l'ai vu rarement elle à 6 mois elle fais ses nuit en principe soit ma sœur fais un cauchemar soit c'est dent maman dit Youko elle fais ses dent je regarde mon frère dormir je regarde le réveil sur la table de chevet il est 3 h 33 je soupire la porte de la chambre c'est ouvert laissé maman et ma sœur maman est entré elle c'est assis sur mon lit elle me dit mon ange tu dors pas je lui dis j'ai entendu youko maman m'embrasse sur le front je regarde ma sœur elle aime pas sa sucette elle à les yeux bleu les cheveux blonde youko me regarde aussi puis me souris ma petite sœur est une maline quand elle souris pour la première elle le fais quand j'ètè forcé de m'occuper d'elle est toujours souriante quand elle me voit je sourie à ma sœur elle rit quand je dit elle est maline je prend sa sucette rose je lui donne et la garde avant j'étais jaloux d'elle maintenant depuis elle fais deux semaine chez ran je suis plus jaloux faut dire quelle amadoue avec sourire je prend ma sœur dans mes bras elle attendais que ça elle met sa main sur mon visage je dis maman elle peut dormir avec moi maman me dit d'accord mon ange elle m'embrasse et embrasse ma sœur et elle nous dit allez vous deux il faut dormir je met youko du côté du mur et je m'allonge à côté d'elle maman elle nous recouvre légèrement pour ne pas couvrir ma sœur j'ai dit maman son doudou maman est sortir chercher son doudou et elle revenue ma donné son doudou et me dit bonne nuit mon ange bonne nuit rayon de soleil je dis bonne nuit maman maman à été embrasser mon frère elle a rangé sa couverture bonne nuit mon ange et elle sortie j'observe maman est si jolie je veut pas maman apprend pour moi ma sœur à rampé jusque a moi puis elle s'endormis prêt de mon visage avec sa sucette j'ai mi mes bras autour d'elle et me suis endormie je suis pas le seul mon frère est venue prêt de moi et on dort tous les trois dans mon lit plus tard maman est venu réveiller mon frère pour aller à l'école je me suis réveiller ma sœur aussi ç fais rire maman elle dit je suis venue pour ces les trois qui se réveille youko elle sourit elle fais câlin à ses deux grand frère maman nous trop mignon mes chéris mon frère et moi on rougi aux mignon j'observe maman elle à un sourire que je n'avais vu chez elle maman elle est heureuse parce ces trois enfant sont réunis comme une famille normal ça toujours été son rêve après le petit déjeuner mon frère est allé à l'école un short vert un tee-shirt vert et blanc manche longue veste jean chaussette vert basket bleu moi habillé identique ma sœur porte une salopette robe vert fluo et un pull bodie blanche un bandeau verte chaussette dentelle verte chaussure blanche allés chez agasa avec maman la sont frère m'attendais avec takagie je sais pourquoi il sont la mon frère m'avais prévenue si la police à vraiment la vidéo je pourrais pas échappé à l'interrogatoire maman est pas au courant de tout elle sait que j'étais battu elle pense que j'ai été enlever du moins je pense maman est très intelligente aussi intelligente que papa elle peut savoir mais dit rien j'ai envie de repartir mais comme par hasard papa est rentré il ma sourit et un clin d'œil puis embrasse maman dégoûtant je m'habitue jamais à cette scène après maman partit travailler du coup ma sœur et moi on est resté avec papa ce qui me mal à l'aise je me retrouve avec 4 hommes et la seul fille c'est ma petite sœur elle dans son trotteur rose et violet blanc à jouet je suis assis dans le salon papa est assis à côté de moi il demande pourquoi tu ma fais venir Norio oncle Norio répond nous avons reçu un courrier il y a vais une cassette et un certain contenu avec image mais pas de son et un mot en disant Conan edogawa vous donneras les mots je pense salaud tu veut vraiment jouer de moi oncle me regarde nous avons besoin de ton témoignage sur le comment tu t'es retrouver embarquer dans cette histoire papa demande quelle histoire takagie dite criminel insiste pour Conan nous dise le vérité pensé salopard c'est te suffit pas de me violer il faut que tu m'utilise papa dit quel genre de vidéo tu parle p pitié faite que papa ne la voit pas yusako observé son fils du coin de l'œil mon oncle lui répond je ne te peut t'en parler c'est si confidentiel papa répond confidentiel tu te moque de moi je veut voir la vidéo surtout ç a concerne Conan oncle répond je suis pas droit te montrer preuve aux civile papa sur ton furieux qui tu traite de civile sans mes contact tu ne serai pas la il ont commencé à ce disputer j'ai profiter pour filer à l'anglaise du mois j'ai essayer quand shiratory ma bloqué il me dit pas si vite Conan kun on dois discute d'abord j il me dit ne pense pas t'échapper toute les issus sont surveillé je recule légèrement je dit je veut pas vous parler la toton me dit tu na pas le choix tu es le seul qui peut nous aider nous savons ce qui c'est passer hier pour toi papa qu'est que tu veut dire shiratory dit le criminel à des information que nous somme les seul et ceux de son entourage connaisse je dit nerveusement comme quoi tonton dit comme le jour tu as reçus une balle pendant ton camping avec tes amis ou tu t'es fais enlever à nombreuse reprise ta classe ta date de naissance et bien d'autre chose papa dit vous entrain de dire que le criminel à préméditer ses actions et force Conan à coopérer contre son grès tonton dit c'est exactement ça il nous laisse pas le choix pour être sur que Conan coopérera avec nous il placé des bombes dans toute la ville la premier explosera dans 24 h il fera sauter si Conan nous transmet pas son message je pense salopard papa dit c'est pour ça que tu as placé tes homme dans le secteur tonton répond c'est pour la sécurité de Conan nous pension qu'il va cherche à joindre Conan donc nous feront surveiller les environ et tout les endroit sont susceptible d'aller je pense il ma coincé pour m'obliger à coopérer il menace de faire exploser des bombe le téléphone du prof sonne la tout le monde s'interroge le prof répond puis il dit qui êtes vous le prof me regarde avec un regard inquiétude tonton fais signe à shiratory qui demande immédiatement la localisation du numéro appelant agasa le prof dit il veut parler à Conan je regarde je vais répondre je dit allô il me dit tu aime ma surprise je lui dit que voulez vous il me dit écoute bien ce que je vais te dire tu sera mon messager tu refuse une bombe exploser tu aurais du monde sur la conscience j'ai fais livre un colis à ton parrain tu le garde avec toi 24 h sur 24 tu me fais le coup d'hier encore une fois une bombe explose sur le champs maintenant tu va leur dire ce n'est que le commencement de ma vengeance tout ceux qui mont envoyer en enfer il irons avec moi commencer par leur dire tu as été violer à cause de kogoro moury incapable tu refuse de coopérer boom dit leur œil pour œil innocent contre innocent tu transmet pas mon message boom et adieu celle qui t'es cher elle est si jolie à la télé cesserais dommage pour ta sœur un accident lui arrive pensée maman salopard nous surveille il me dit tu as compris les règles je lui dit oui tonton il me dit c'est très bien je contacterais plus tard puis il raccroche je sent mes larme couler je pensée si je refuse il tue ma famille en plus des innocent le prof me dit Conan je regarde le prof takagie me dit Conan kun qu'est il ta dit je me retourne pour eux je dit il a dit je suis votre messager il à fais livrer un colis pour moi chez mon parrain je dois pas quitter sous aucun prétexte il ma demander de vous dire il ma violer à cause de kogoro moury incapable il ma dit de vous dire œil pour œil innocent contre innocent ce n'es que le début de sa vengeance contre tous ceux qui l'ont envoyer en enfer il irons avec lui et si je respect pas ses règles il exploser un bombe qu va tuer je suis sortit du salon pour aller dans la chambre je me suis mis dans un coin je me suis mis à pleurer a genoux papa est entré il me dit Conan je regarde avec un visage honteux d'être tomber dans un piège et je peut pas m'en sortir papa c'est mis en face de moi je luit il va tuer tout le monde si je lui obéit pas maman mes amis ran les enfant il sait tout sur nous je suis tomber dans son piège il menace de dévoiler mon secret à tout le monde pour vous faire du mal je voulais pas y aller il ma menacer de mettre des photo de moi sur son site il ma obligé de sécher l'école pendant moi étais en route pour l'école je suis désolé papa c'est de ma faute papa j'ai rien mais ça fias longtemps je me suis senti observé papa me serre dans ces bras il me dit chut je sais c'est pas ta faute tu n'es que victime manipulé par psychopathe je te promet quand va le retrouver et le mettre en prison il payera pour ses crime je suis s sure ce type papa se chargeras personnellement de lui à sa manière papa est très dangereux quand on touche ses enfants ou à sa famille je dis je veut pas jouer il me fais peur je veut pas il tue tout le monde à cause de moi papa resserre net 'inquiète pas personne mourra je vais veiller son plan échoue je me sens si mal 'être tomber dans ce pièges papa ressenti il resserre ses bras protecteur autour de moi je sais que je tremble mais j'ai décider de serre papa comme jamais papa comme quand j'étais petit met sa main sur mon visage il me dit pleure shinchan tu as en as besoin il a pas fallu longtemps mes larme tomber sur sa chemise bleuet sa vestes gris je suis resté à pleurer longtemps sur lui je suis fatigué j'ai peur de dormir je veut pas faire des cauchemar tonton est entré il il dit rien à voix haute je crois il communique avec papa secrètement puis papa me dit je sais que tu veut qu'on te laisse tranquille j'ai bien compris que la prochaine étape de ce cauchemar c'est de recueillir les preuve en prélèvement je dit pas à l'hôpital n'importe sauf l'hôpital papa il sortit son portable il envoie message plus vite que l'éclair il reçu une réponse je regarde tonton il observe papa je pouvais entendre pleurer ma sœur papa regarde sa montre il m'embrasser sur le front et il ma dit reste la il est sortit je suis rester avec tonton il me dit je suis désolé Conan

prochain chapitre yusako

pour ce chapitre yusako et la police dois tout faire pour empêcher les bombes explose et tuer de innocent en même temps veiller sur ses enfants aider son fils cadet à sortir du piège qu'il est victime


	2. Chapter 2chapitre yusako

je m'appelle Shinichi Kudo je suis 16 je suis au lycée teitan je suis connu et célèbre pour plusieurs raison mais j'aime à penser que de tous je suis connu car je suis détective de l'est surnommé le sauveur de la police ou le sherlock Holmes des temps modernes enfin bref aujourd'hui je suis sortit avec ran à tropical land ou nous avons passé la journée notre dernier attraction il a eu un meurtre que j'ai résolut pendant mon enquête j'ai remarquer deux type louche tout en noir un grand style cheveux argenté mais pas assez vieux pour être appelé grand -père au regard glacial et un petit plus costaud il me semble pas très intelligent après avoir résolue l'enquête en raccompagnant ma meilleure j'ai vu le petit en noir courir et j'ai décidé de le suivre hé ça me calmera car mon plan séduction est tomber à l'eau à cause de ce fichue meurtre qui à casser l'ambiance j'ai dit ran je t'appelle plus tard en suivant le petit dans une ruelle assez sombre flippante je suis resté cacher quelque minute et observer l'échange d'argent en même temps quelque chose derrière ma tête s'enfonce la voix me dit bouge pas gamin j'ai reconnu la voix c'est son complice les deux autre homme apparu le petit sort son arme la voix derrière me dit main en 'air j'obéi de plus menacer de deux arme me laisse pas le choix je regarde les deux qui sont devant moi je vois celui qui n'est pas armé il dit nerveusement vous venir ans gin seule ordure de vodka je pense vodka c'est un alcool celui derrière moi me pousse je tombe au sol aussitôt son pied sur mon dos je sent son arme sur ma tête il fouille mes poches je suis mal à l'aise je me force de pas lui montrer celui qui donné l'argent tenter s'enfuir celui qui me fouille dit je vous déconseille de faire ça il tire mes cheveux il menace celui qui fuis compris revenez dit la voix derrière moi il reviens son complice le saisit en le menaçant de son arme celui qui me tient me donne deux coup de pied dans le ventre il me dit reste au sol gamin je suis plier en deux enfoiré ma fais super mal celui derrière moi me surveille j'aurais rien bien shooter mais j'ai rien sur la main je fais le proie contre eux j'aurais bien fuis mal trop mal le grand dit a l'autre déshabillez vous celui qui voulu fuis dit hors de question je me déshabille pas devant un gamin le grand le frappe lui à dit à poil le type refuse le complice le coince au mur le grand s'approche de lui il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille j'ai pas entendu il deviens pale il se déshabille moi j'ai détournez ma tête je recherche objet quelconque le grands me tire les cheveux il me dit gamin veut jouer dans le mondes des adultes je vais te montre que la curiosité vilain défaut je lui dit allez vous faire foutre connard vos savez pas qui je suis il me tire les cheveux il me dit shinichi je vais punir ton insolence il me relève me colle au mur il dit à l'autre type au sol le type laissez le c'est qu'un gamin le petit lui donner coup de pied il dit ta gueule le grand s'approche de moi je me sent rougir contre mon gré je lui dit salopard je vous enverrais en prison la il m'embrasse sur la bouche je sent la main de ce type passer sur mon torse je me sentir rougir il me caresse le type dit faites pas ça il arrête ide m'embrasser il donné plusieurs coup de pied au type moi j'ai le souffle couper je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot le complice me relève il me tient je lui résiste le grand sortit un petit couteau il découpe mon pull laissant paraître je sent des frisson me parcourir le corps le grand face à moi caresse mon torse je me débat le petit maintien mes main je vois le grand sourire qu j'aime pas du tour voir il passe une de ses main sur un de mes tétons il m'embrasse et l'autre détache ma ceinture et ouvre ma fermeture de mon pantalon il glisse sa main entre mes jambe je veut me débattre mais je suis maintenue je rougis il joue de mon sexe il cessé m' embrassez il me dit à l'oreille je te prendrais bien si tu étais plus jeune mais j'ai affaire il tire deux balle sur le type il dit emmène la cible ou tu sait il me son complice me lâche et ramasse le corps et s'en va le grand découpe le bouton de mon pantalon me caresse toujours il joue de mes tétons jusque il durci avec sa langue il descente jusqu'à mon sexe il me suce âpres un moment il m'obliger jouir je m'enroule au sol après ça en riant il dit la curiosité toujours punis d'une façon ou d'une autre il tire mes c cheveux il m'oblige avaler une pilule il me dit ceci est un poison qui ne laisse pas de trace adieu shinichi il est partit moi je senti mes larme tomber je suis trop douleur et humilié pour fuir je m'effondre peut après je suis toujours vivant mais plus dans mon corps d'ados mais ans un corps d'enfants nu j'ai fermer ma veste qui assez grand pour me cacher rentre chez moi je suis tomber plus d'une fois je me suis fais une entorse je m'en fiche ce je voulais faire c'est oublier ce cauchemar j'ai pris une longue douche pleure je suis enfuis quand ran venu me voir lendemain j'ai pris l'arme de mon père aussi traîner dans la rue des heures penser chercher moyen de les protéger t les jour passe à chaque fois je veut mourir mais j'ai pas courage les parole de ce types me hantes s'il apprend je suis toujours vivant il les tuera tous et s'il me retrouve je veut pas imaginer mon sort entre ses main ce type est sans pitié meurtrier violeur pédophile trop curieux me demande comment je m'appelle j'ai donné Conan edogawa comme identité j'ai mal à mes pieds mon entorse pris mauvais tournure je passe mes nuis dans maison abandonné lieu personne vit veille ran au loin elle est inquiète pour moi j je le voix je l'ai comme promis ce soir l'appeler je l'ai jamais fais je suis changé de planque tout le temps mais pourtant papa et mon oncle m'ont trouver j'ai réussi fuir par la fenêtre mais très vite coincé sur le toi de l'immeuble je suis solution sauter pas sujet vertige je serai passer bien si j'avais corps de shinichi mais en Conan je suis restreint deux solution t papa arriver derrière mois il me dit 1 seule choix possible shinchan j'ai regarder en bas j'ai put m'apercevoir c'est haut et risquer plus hôpital mon cerveau marque impossible si je suis blesser dangereux pour un 6 je serre les poing puis je veut prendre mon arme merde mon arme papa à un sourire amuser il sort l'arme il dit c'est sa que tu cherche pas très malin de laisser à tes ennemie toute façon elle serais pas utiles sans balle réel p me dites pas quelle n'est pas chargé j'observe on père il pas bougé de sa position il compte pas le faire surement sachant le rebord derrière moi une penser pas mienne me dit ne fuis pas et autre chose le sentiment une personne que je reconnais sous ses déguisement je cris montre toi il a pas fallu 3 seconde il étais la devant moi ce prétentieux arrogant magicien kaito Kids papa et lui se dévisage papa me regarde et le regarde puis sortit un sourire affaire résolue je comprend rien ma tête me fais mal la neige tombe je la regarde tomber tristement je ne suis pas vouloir comprendre j'ai penser kaito me demande comment tu sait moi ici je lui répond je l'ignore je lui demande comment toi toujours me trouver il répond un magicien ne révèle jamais c'est tour surtout à tentai kun je remarque que je tremble pas de froid non à cause de ce qu'il c'est passer papa m'observe il pas seule Kids aussi je me rougir il ont même regard il même sourire une fumée rose j'ai tenter bouche mon nez quand j'ai senti mes yeux se ferme j'ai senti des bras me porter tous devenue noir pendant certain temps tout ces image le train à tropical land ces meurtres devant moi mon viol défilé je dis à mon cerveau je veut pas me souvenir ça mais avec ma mémoire photogénique je suis toujours cauchemar de ces scènes je mes suis réveiller je regarde ou je suis je vois que je suis dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain je vois mes blessure ont été soignée entend des voix à cotè je regarde par la fenêtre il faits jour je me suis lève trop vite j'ai eu vertige j m'étire en regardant dans le miroir j'ai vu je porte un pyjama vert je blêmis de savoir qu'on ma changé je regarde mon torse douloureux au niveau de mes cote et les bleus faite des coups de pieds donné quelque esquimau se de mon séjour dehors j'éternue j'essuie mon nez avec mon haut de pyjama trop flemme de prendre un mouchoir je regarde la porte j'hésite de prendre de tout façon le résultat sera le même je vais me disputer par mon père j'avale ma salive qui me brûler la gorge j'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort je comprend que j'ai plus de vois je me décide d'aller à cotè i personne mes parents mon parrain et le dernier un garçon qui me ressemble trop il a l'air énerver papa lui dit tu me parle sur un autre ton je suis pas ton ami j'éternue à nouveau je m'essuie mais je sent regard sur moi maman face à moi me serre dans ses bras elle me dit shinichi tu va bien je regarde maman de haut j'ai vu son regard d'inquiétude je baiser le yeux je rougis en m'apercevant je suis hauteur de ses poitrines je sourie rassurant elle me sourit et dit dieu merci tu va bien mon shinchan je regarde papa il à un visage indéchiffrable le prof inquiet et interrogateur je regarde le dernier lui je le regarde interrogateur je j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun sont le prof me dit shinichi laisse moi regarde j'ai hésite à lui montrer mais pris sur moi il dit tu as la gorge rouge et enflé r tu as besoin de médecin je signe qui est ce papa me signe tu le connais très bien c'est Kids insaisissable je signe je sait c'est Kids mais pourquoi il pressent ici papa regarde maman je regarde maman elle me serre dans ses bras elle m'embrasse tu est trop kawaii shinchan je rougi plus je signe maman arrête les kawaii ça fais sourire papa Kids essayé filer papa lui tient le bras et lui dit d'une voix sévère je t'ai de pas bouger kaito kuroba je signe il se passe quoi entre eux maman me signe c'est ton frère kenichi je signe je croyais lui mort papa me dit y a pas dis tu fouiller mon bureau je me planque derrière maman je pense idiot tu viens te faire piéger papa à volontairement dit Kids l'insaisissable j'éternue je m'essuie avec mon pyjama maman me cris shinichi ne t'essuie pas avec ton pyjama kaito il sourit papa lui tire l'oreille et le met sur le canapé il lui dit sèvrent tu ne bouge pas de ce fauteuil kaito il dit je vous maman lui lancé regard de sorcière papa me regarde pas très content je regarde filer direct dans la chambre je n'ai pas très envie d'affronter papa autoritaire j'entend des pas de papa je cherche une cachette je me planque dans l'armoire je retient ma respiration je me rencontre que ma cachette fais noir vraiment noir depuis je suis allé dans cette ruelle sombre je suis obtenue peur du noir l'armoire c'est ouvert c'est papa il me assit sur le lit il dit je te prévient tout de suite tu es punis je lui signe pourquoi j'ai rien fais il répond sévèrement tu te souviens des règle tu as violer plus d'une il me dit tu fais l'insolent tu désobéit tu sera sanctionner je n'hésiterai pas te foutre des fessé je lui répond d je suis 16 tu n'es pas il me regarde sévèrement il dit tu as 21 je lui pas répondu il me dit répond moi je lui signe non il me dit est corps de 16 je répond moi je lui répond non nerveusement est tu ados je surveille ses main je lui non est enfant devant moi je lui dit je veut pas être enfants je veut être normal papa me dit je crois pas que tu es compris de quelle situation que tu te trouve ceux qui t'on mis comme ça ne sont des personnes de cœur il sont sans pitié dangereux tes amis la famille ceux qui découvrirons ton secret ne seront plus si tu agis comme ados tu attireras soupçon qui dit soupçon dit curieux avec mauvaise intention tourner autour de toi j'ai pu sentir mes larme s couler sur mes joue papa me dit me regarde et il me dit shinichi comment tu tes retrouver dans un corps d'enfants je signe après tropical land deux type noir faire échange un grand argenté ma donné poison je me suis réveiller comme ça papa je vais mourir empoisonner papa me dit tu n'est pas du poison tu ne risque pas mourir shinchan tu aurais du m'appeler je suis la pour t'aider quand tu as des problèmes c'es mon rôle de t'aider je lui répond je voulais les retrouver tout seul et j'ai eu peur tu me croit pas tu me dépose à l'orphelinat papa il essuie mes larmes il dit petit ignorant je suis ton papa si mon fils à besoin de moi je suis la je ne t'ai jamais laisser tomber je ne le ferais jamais j'aurais je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois c'est pas tout les problème que tu peut résoudre tout seul par fois c'est un travail d'équipe qui peut les résoudre si je ne t'avais trouver les criminel ou les service sociaux te trouve à traîner tu serais vraiment à l'orphelinat à l'heur qu'il est et maman tu as penser à elle on aurais non seulement son fils mort du froid mais dans le corps d'enfants je signe pardon papa je voulais pas inquiéter toi et maman papa dit tu es pardonner mais tu es quand même punis pour avoir pris mon arme sans permission et pour non respect des règles je lui signe c'est quoi ma punition papa me dit en verra ça plus tard d'abord faire ta couverture je dis papa je veut pas en Amérique il me dit ne t'inquiète pas sans papier tu ne peut voyager à l'étranger ça me rassure je peut pas quitter le pays je lui demande c'est quoi ton plan papa il me sourit on va voir ça avec les autres dans le salon je descend du lit j'essuie mon visage j'éternue j'ai essuyer mon nez avec mon pyjama papa il sourcil il dit si maman te surprend faire ça elle sera pas contente je dit j'ai force de chercher un mouchoir papa il à prit un sac dans l l'armoire il ouvre il sort des vêtement d'enfant il dit plus tard on ira t'acheter de vetements je regarde le sac je reconnais c'est celui d'un de mes petit cousin quand il vient à la maison et je dois le laisser chez le prof j'ai choit un short mais papa n'est pas d'accord il me dit faut commencer suivre les saison les short c'est pour l'hiver j'ai du choisit un pantalon jean bleu foncer une chemise blanche des chaussette blanche j'a signer je veut prendre un bain il touche mon front il dit pas avec ta fièvre prend plutôt une douche je signe d'ok je sort mais j'ai mal à mon pied quand je marche je regarde dans le salon maman elle à mon frère dans ses bras il allaite je pense je suis content de ne pas être retour couche kaito et le profs discutent maman me sourit je luis sourit je vais dans la salle de bain du prof je cherche attraper certaine de mes affaires je suis trop petit je regarde autour si il y a quelque chose me donner hauteur il y en a pas je saute après plusieurs essaie je suis enfin à m'arriver au lavabo en me hissant jusqu'à mais toujours trop petit pour atteindre mes affaire j'ai fais même stratégie j'ai réussit un certain temps j'ai attraper mes affaire mais voulant redescendre j'ai casser quelque chose je redescend mais kaito m'attraper il dit surtout pas petit frère tu va te couper il me montre les morceau de verre il me pose sur le bord du lavabo je lui signe qu'est ce qui fais la il comprend rien je soupire en dehors des parent personne peut me comprendre je regarde kaito il semble réfléchir il sourit il fais apparaître une boite il me dit tient ça peut t'aider à communiquer avec d'autre je regarde la boite avec méfiance c'est tablette junior plein de fonction dessus net réseaux sociaux il me dit c'est un cadeau d'amitié je prend la boite je l'examine il n'est pas ouvert je signe d'un merci je l'ouvre je trouve une tablette bleue après quelque manœuvrer je lui demande qu'est qui fais la il sourit il dit j'ai entendu un bruit de casse je lui dit ou sont mes parent il mon père est au téléphone ma mère est sortit avec le professeur faire s course il dit tuas souci avec ta taille en dirais je lui dit j'ai du mal avec la hauteur je ne peut atteindre mes affaires il dit un coup de main je lui dit non merci je peut faire seul ma toilette il dit c'est pas mon intention je parle de ta bêtise du sol je cligne des yeux je regarde le sol il y a plein de morceaux éparpiller kaito ramasse un verre avec du papier d'après l'odeur c'est du parfum très fort j'éternue kaito me propose un paquet de mouchoir j'ai accepter mais je suis toujours méfiant il souris et claque des doigt les bout de verre sont tous disparu je regarde intriguée il sourit il dit tu ferais d'accélérer ça fais 18 min tu es dans la salle de bain il me met au sol maintenant c'est sans danger ah j'oubliais ton père ma demander de t'apporter tes vêtement il dit tu as besoin d'aide tu me fais savoir et il sort c'est après son départ j'ai vu un portable je regarde il y a peu de numéros je me suis dépêcher de prendre ma douche je le fais sans regarder mon torse je ne supporte pas le voir je me suis essuyer avec la serviette qui étais mes avec mes vetements qui me semble plus chaud il sont repasser j'ai finis d'enfiler mon pantalon ma chemise blanche mon pull vert j'étais entrain de mettre mes chaussettes quand ça a frapper papa ouvert il me regarde il s'est approcher de moi il à regarder mon pied il dit tu compte toute même pas marcher avec cette entorse je lui signe mais papa il me signe d'un avertissement j'ai bien compris que papa ne plaisante pas je termine mettre mes chaussette en observant papa il range mes affaires dans u panier qu'il est ensuite sur l'étagère qui est de ma hauteur il dit c'est mieux de casser de chose pour atteindre tes affaires je signe gomen je voulais pas casser papa il dit je sait que c'est pas facile d'atteindre la hauteur il faut qu'on adapte certaine pièce à ta taille je pense il faut m'adapte papa me demande tu as finis je lui signe je dois me coiffer il dit ne t'inquiet pas pour tes cheveux on fera quelque changement tout al'heure je lui signe pourquoi il dit si tu garde la tête shinichi tu pourrais être reconnue par tes amis et ceux qui te connaisse nous devons faire quelque changement mais avant prend ça je regarde c'est un médicament je lui signe d'un non il me dit sévèrement ne commence pas tes caprice tu le prend pour descendre ta fièvre mais je refuse toujours alors papa il emploie la force en me débattant contre lui je lai taper ares m'avoir forcer avaler il ma fichu des tape sur mes main avec un ton sévère il a dit ne lève jamais la main sur moi ni sur un grand je pouvais sentir mes main me brûles après il pris dans bras et il allé au salon ou c'est assis sur canapé angle de mon parrain j'ai vu mon petit frère il s'amuse avec se jouer avec kaito il me regarde j'ai aussi vite détourner mon regard papa il est sur son ordinateur je voulu me lever papa il me signe d'essayer je soupire quand papa fais ce signe si je désobéi je m'en sortirais pas sans conséquence je m'ennuie et deux je suis punis et coincé avec papa je suis pas seule kaito aussi s'ennuie il jongler papa lui lancer un regard il compris qu'il à pas moyen j'ai pris la tablette j'écris un message à kaito il souris il montre des chiffre je marque une réponse il sourit mais signe d'un non je marque un autre chiffre toujours non et je me marque plusieurs il me dit non je marque j'abandonne il me montre la réponse je lui marque ou tu habite il me fais dohai je traduit Haido il me signe OK je lui demande tu cherche quoi comme pierre il me dit chut secret un magicien ne révèle jamais c'es secret en particulier un tentai kun je marque je t'emmerde il lève les yeux en l'air puis fais apparaître un jeu de carte un je souris je lui marque OK tu triche pas il c'est approcher je lui marque donne il c'est assit près de moi la je me suis senti nerveux mais après je me suis senti en sécurité mais en même temps je suis mal à l'aise mon petit frère Conan est venue à 4 patte m embêter mais moi je veut pas papa ma lancé un regard noir kaito il appris mon petit frère dans ses bras il a mis sur ses genoux mon frère Conan il porte un pull jaune et vert et une salopette jean et les chaussettes jaune il à sa tétine verte il à les même yeux que moi mais il a les cheveux blond comme maman on fais une partie mais le regard de mon petit frère me déstabilise je sentiment me fais payer d'être méchant avec lui depuis sa naissance i mois je me suis jamais soucier de lui mais maman m'oblige quand même à s'occuper de lui je joue mais vite ennuyer de plus mon frère Conan semble me battre j'ai arrêté je demande à papa d'aller dans la chambre il dit non tu reste je boude j'ai marre je peut rien faire d'intéressant maman et le prof sont arrive des course je l'ai regarder ranger après prof apporter un plateau de boisson et de gâteaux maman est venu avec des yaourt elle installer mon frère dans son trotteur et elle c'es assit entre papa et moi après séparation du gâteau entre papa kaito prof maman moi j'ai eu mais ça brûle trop ma gorge je me suis contenter du jus Conan à eu dois à son yaourt papa dit maintenant nos commençons par te trouver une nouvelle identité j'ai réussit à choisir Edogawa mais en prénom c'était plus difficile maman veut à tout prix me mettre un prénom ou elle pourrais me donner surnom j'ai finis avec Julian un nom d'acteur kaito dit vous devriez changez sa date de naissance je voulais pas pour la plus part des proposition mais papa ma fais comprendre que je n'ai pas mot à dire que c'est lui qui décide au final de compte je suis maintenant

Julian Edogawa 6 ans

né à Los Angeles 4 juillet(la mon petit frère est né )

mère: Fumiyo Edogawa américaine japonaise

métier inconnue pour l'instant

2 père Ronan Edogawa français

père adoptive dècèdee marié à Fumiyo idée de kaito

dans un accident avant la naissance de Conan

et yusako kudo japonais

vrai père don de sperme idée de maman

métier inconnue pour l'instant

frère Conan et Kaito idée de maman

elle refuse qu'on soit séparer à nouveau

shinichi cousin agasa reste mon parrain

je dois vivre avec kaito Conan et les parent idée de papa

mais quand il sont absent c'est agasa qui veille sur moi et

obligation d'obéir à kaito de comporter 100% en enfants

papa et maman décider

quand je serais en forme

il teint mes cheveux en blond et change de coiffure j'ai pas le choix

j'irais au primaire comme tout les enfants

Conan ira en crèche

kaito à décider rester dans son lycée et

à ses activité habituel

et le pire j'ai pas droit aux scène de crimes

je dois rentre avec mes cousin chez mon parrain idée de papa sous peine de sanction près deux heur de réunion de famille je me suis endormie dans les bras de maman papa et sortit avec kaito il lui a pas laisser le choix mon frère Conan il est dans son parc maman ma emmener dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain plus tard sensei araide est venue m'examiner car ma fièvre ne descend pas je l'aurais bien envoyée promener mais je n'arrive pas à résister ce qui l'arrange bien après il m'examiner il à dit aux parent que j'ai deux cote casée une entorse qui c'ètais aggraver de mon pied gauche et ma fièvre est du à une pneumonie sévère vu que j'ai traîner depuis plusieurs jours dans le froid mais sensei dit à mes parents normalement que je devrais être hospitalisée mais me connaissant je m'enfuirais dé que je serais en ètat


End file.
